Trying To Be Charming, Keyword Being Trying
by Windrises
Summary: Kagome tells Sango that she has a crush on Inuyasha. Sango tells her to tell Inuyasha her feelings. Kagome tries to do that, which leads to awkward results. Inuyasha is interested in Kagome, but, like her, he's confused about what to do.


Note: Inuyasha is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga by Rumiko Takahashi.

Eighteen year-old Kagome Higurashi was going for a stroll, when she bumped into Sango, who was one of her friends. Sango looked at Kagome and could instantly tell something was on her mind, due to Kagome looking like she was confused and lost in thought. Kagome tried to look calm and friendly, while waving to Sango and saying, "Hi."

Sango folded her arms and replied, "Stop goofing around and tell me what's going on."

Kagome stuck her arms in the air and said, "Hold on. I just started talking to you and you're already demanding, that I get to the point. Also, you don't know if I have anything, that needs to be told."

Sango replied, "Look, you're a friend of mine and I'm a perceptive person. When something's going on, I can sense it."

Kagome responded, "Well, I think you need to calm down and stop assuming I'm hiding something."

Sango walked closer and said, "Well, are you hiding something? Do you have a particular dilemma, that's roaming around your mind?"

Kagome paused and stood around, in silence. She put her hand on her chin, while wondering what she should say. She had to figure out, if Sango was someone she could trust. She stopped and thought about her and Sango's past. Although Sango could be stern and cold, she was a good and responsible friend. Because of that, Kagome figured she'd be better start sharing the truth. Kagome sighed and said, "I do have a situation, that's been on my mind."

Sango started looking more concerned, while asking, "What is it? Is it a perilous situation?"

Kagome tried to change the subject. She eyed Sango's feet and asked, "How come you're not shoes or socks?"

Sango replied, "That's a story, that I'd be willing to share. However, I believe your story needs to be explained, first. After all, you haven't given me any details."

Kagome tried to calm down Sango, by saying, "Downplay your fear. It's nothing major." She started looking a lot more shy and bit embarrassed, while saying, "You see, Inuyasha and I are good friends. We have a nice bond and I'm thinking about changing things up. I'm probably not doing a good job, at wording myself, but I could see a future, between him and me."

Sango smirked and replied, "I understand, Kagome. You've got a crush on him."

Kagome sighed and responded, "That's true."

Sango said, "Love is a good thing. It shouldn't be making you sigh."

Kagome replied, "But I don't know what to do. I want to tell Inuyasha, about my feelings. However, that's a risky idea."

Sango confidently responded, "There's no risk."

Kagome said, "I disagree. If I ask Inuyasha out and if he's not interested, our friendship will be affected, forever."

Sango replied, "Inuyasha has a crush on you, too. You shouldn't be worried. Just tell him your feelings, in a understandable and sweet way. As much as I hate to admit it, you're a lot sweeter, than I could ever hope to be."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you, Sango. That's a kind sentiment."

Sango gritted her teeth and replied, "No offense, but I can't stand all of his cuteness stuff. Just give Inuyasha a call."

Kagome got out her cellphone and said, "Maybe I should give him a text."

Sango shook her head and replied, "Confessing your feelings will sound better, if Inuyasha can actually hear your voice."

Kagome responded, "If you say so." She got out her cellphone and started calling Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't pick up the phone, so his answering machine said, "Yo, I'm Inuyasha. If you want to leave a message, that's cool. If you don't want to leave a message, I don't get why you called. Well, maybe you have your reasons, but I still find it suspicious. Anyways, leave a message."

Kagome started feeling nervous, while saying, "Um, hi, Inuyasha. I'm Kagome. Since we've gone on so many adventures, you probably recognize my voice. However, you tend to look at my hair, rather than listen to my voice." She fiddled with her hair, while saying, "My hair is rather pretty, so I can understand why it distracts you." She paused and said, "I'm sorry, if I seem like I'm bragging. The reason, that I gave you a call, is because is I care about you and I want to hangout. We should meet up, so we can discuss stuff."

Kagome looked at Sango. Sango said, "First off, Inuyasha's answering machine is embarrassingly silly. Second off, that was a super weird and confounding message, that you left on Inuyasha's phone."

Kagome looked a bit ashamed, while replying, "That's a fair complaint. My phone message was so dumb and incomprehensible. Inuyasha probably has no idea, what feelings I'm trying to convey."

Sango replied, "That's for sure."

Kagome asked, "Then should I leave a second message?"

Sango said, "If you want the embarrassment to continue." Kagome decided to not leave a second message.

After listening to the message Inuyasha rushed to the house of Miroku, his best friend. He started jumping up and down, while pounding on the door. Miroku felt confused and a bit scared, by the loud sounds he was wearing. He thought it might be an intruder, so he prepared his weapons, before opening the door. After Miroku answered the door, Inuyasha jumped on him, while screaming, "Ah, I'm having a real problem!"

Miroku looked baffled, while asking, "What's going on?"

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's curtains and started ripping them. Miroku asked, "Why are you doing that?!"

Inuyasha explained, "I've always been bothered, by the concept of curtains. Curtains hide people, from the rest of the world. I like to destroy any curtains, that I can get my hands on."

Miroku asked, "What's making you act like such a frightened goofball?"

Inuyasha said, "Kagome left me a message!"

Miroku replied, "That's hardly something, that's worth caring about."

Inuyasha started shaking his arms around, while responding, "This wasn't a normal message. Kagome was wording herself, in a weird way. However, from what I can tell, she has a crush on me!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow and asked, "She has a crush on you? I could tell you guys shared a close bond, but I didn't think she'd be going after you, considering I'm around." Miroku looked very smug and self-confident, while saying, "I thought Kagome and Sango were going to be battling each other, for my affection. You seem I'm a rather charming guy. In fact, I'm the most charming person, that you've ever associated with. It truly baffles me, that you're the main one, that Kagome has feelings for."

Inuyasha started getting impatient, so he said, "Will you stop complimenting yourself and give me some help?"

Miroku asked, "What do you need with?"

Inuyasha explained, "In Kagome's message, she claimed she and I should hangout, so we can discuss stuff."

Miroku replied, "Then pay her a visit and talk about your feelings."

Inuyasha responded, "But I'm not the type of person, who usually talks about this stuff."

Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and replied, "Look, you have to put some effort, into improving yourself. I had to do the same thing, in order to charm Sango's socks off."

Inuyasha asked, "Did that work?"

Miroku said, "More or less. The next time I saw her, she was barefoot, so I think that proves, that her socks got blown off."

Inuyasha replied, "Blowing socks off seems like a rather questionable goal, in my opinion."

Miroku responded, "Don't worry about me and go charm Kagome. Give her a call and tell her, that you're going to pay her a visit." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome was sitting around her living room, when her cellphone started ringing. Her cellphone was in her kitchen, so she didn't get to the phone, before it stopped ringing.

Inuyasha left a message. He said, "Hi, Kagome. I heard your message and I thought it was cool. I think you came up with a great idea, when you said we should hangout and discuss stuff. I'm going to pay you a visit, at your house, so we can talk about important feelings and stuff."

Kagome started getting nervous, so she quickly called Sango. After Sango answered the phone, Kagome screamed, "I'm doomed!"

Sango asked, "What do you mean?"

Kagome said, "Inuyasha listened to my message. Because of what I said, he's going to come to my house, for a visit. He wants us to talk, about feelings."

Sango replied, "Then you're good to go."

Kagome responded, "But I'm still bad, at wording myself. I'm going to be a nervous wreck.

Sango calmly replied, "You're going to do a great job. After all, you and Inuyasha are very similar, when it comes to communicating. You both look super embarrassed and act all awkward, when you want to talk about feelings. You and Inuyasha will have a nice time. Just be yourself and act calm."

Kagome asked, "But what should I wear? Should I pour him a fancy drink?"

Sango answered, "Forget about all that fancy crap. You and Inuyasha like each other, for who you are, so you don't need to do."

After getting off phone, Kagome stood around, while trying to work on her confidence. She started cleaning the house and putting the curtains away, since she figured Inuyasha would rip them.

An hour later, Inuyasha walked to Kagome's house. Sango was having a picnic, with Miroku, next to Kagome's house, in case Kagome needed her advice.

Miroku eyed Sango's feet and asked, "Have I blown your socks off, once again?"

Sango answered, "You could say that. If Kagome is happy, Inuyasha's sandals will get blown off or something."

Inuyasha knocked on the door. Kagome opened the door, while wearing a black dress. She said, "Hi, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha replied, "Hi, Kagome."

After they stepped inside, Kagome said, "I poured a few different drinks, because I wasn't sure which one you'd want."

Inuyasha replied, "But that's a waste of drinks."

Kagome sighed and responded, "I suppose it is."

Inuyasha looked around the living room and noticed there were no curtains. He looked at Kagome and asked, "Where are the curtains?"

Kagome started feeling uneasy, while replying, "I'd rather not reveal the location, of the curtains."

Inuyasha responded, "It's rather important, that I know where they are."

Kagome said, "They're in my closet."

Inuyasha opened Kagome's closet, grabbed the curtains, and started ripping them. He said, "I'm going to remove the world's supply of curtains."

Kagome replied, "Cut it out, Inuyasha. If we're going to have a meaningful conversation, you need to act responsible and mature."

Inuyasha thought about his behavior and responded, "I haven't been mature and I don't think I have the skills, to grow up. I'm just going to go." Inuyasha started walking out.

Inuyasha went outside and started talking to Miroku, while Kagome ran to Sango. Sango asked, "What's going on?"

Kagome said, "Inuyasha gave our conversation a bad start, by going into my closet and ripping my curtains. I got mad at him, so he walked out."

Sango asked, "Are you going to lose your crush, over some curtains?" She eyed Kagome's fancy dress and said, "I told you, to be yourself. You don't have to dress fancier, than you normally do, to impress him."

Kagome replied, "I don't know what to do. I feel bad, but Inuyasha did the wrong thing, so I can't just forgive him."

Sango responded, "Then have him buy you some new curtains and give an apologize. You can't let petty differences and arguments stop you, from being with the person you love. Miroku and I used to annoy each other, by being too stern and stubborn. However, we both realize we'd be missing out, if we weren't together. That's why we forgot about our problems and started focusing on the things, that made us fall in love."

After Inuyasha finished talking to Miroku, Kagome ran to him and said, "Inuyasha, your curtain antics weren't appreciated, but I don't want our relationship to crumble, because of some petty nonsense. I like you and I want us to spend lots of time, together."

Inuyasha replied, "Kagome, it was selfish and dumb of me, to destroy your curtains, just because I don't like curtains. I should buy you new curtains and pay you back."

Kagome responded, "You can do that, some other time. For now, I just want to spend time with you."

Inuyasha smiled and replied, "That sounds nice."

Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, while saying, "You guys should join our picnic." Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha held hands, while lunch, with Sango and Miroku.

Miroku looked at Sango, while saying, "Your feet are so beautiful."

Sango jokingly replied, "If you're going to keep gushing over my feet, you might as well start kissing them, rather than my lips."

Miroku said, "But your lips are even more beautiful."

Sango and Miroku smooched each other, in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha whispered, "This is an awkward moment, for the two of us."

Kagome replied, "Then let's make it less awkward." She kissed Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha smiled and stared into her eyes. The two of them hugged one another, while sharing a charming moment, together.


End file.
